Monalisa
by Senritsu309
Summary: Namine tak sengaja mencoret lukisan monalisa. tapi, itu malah membuatnya dihantui!gimana nih?ini adalah kumpulan kisah-kisah Kingdom Hearts!NO YAOI-NO LEMON. DONT LIKE DONT READ


**Genre: Mystery-Horror**

**Pairing: -**

**Character: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII**

**Main Cast: Namine**

**Figure: Olette and Aqua**

**Warning: abal,ancur,jelek,ga ada serem-seremnya,gaje, dan eror!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!INI GAK YAOI DAN GAK LEMON!**

**MONALISA**

** Di siang yang cerah ini, anak-anak kelas 5-4 sedang ada pelajaran kesenian di ruang seni. Semuanya asik bermain dan melukis sesuka hati. Sampai pelajaran kesenian selesai**

**TENG-TENG-TENG**

**Ah!belum selesai!" teriak Namine pelan memandang lukisan nya yang sudah tinggal sedikit lagi selesai."ya!hari ini sampai di sini. Yang belum selesai jadikan PR. Besok sudah harus se-le-sai! Kalau lupa,keliling lapangan 10X!" perintah bu Aqua. Semuanya hanya menjawab 'baiiiik'. Setelah bu Aqua keluar, semuanya langsung keluar ruangan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Saat Namine sedang memegang kuasnya yang masih ada cat minyak berwarna merah kehitaman, segerombol anak cowok tak sengaja menyenggolnya.**

"**aduh!" rintih Namine pelan. Kuas nya mengenai sebuah lukisan tanpa sengaja. Saat dia menengok kea rah lukisan tersebut,betapa kagetnya dia karena cat itu menyenggol wajah lukisan Monalisa kesayangan bu Aqua. **

"**bagaimana ini?" tanya Namine ketakutan. Pasalnya, guru nya itu killer banget. "Namine!sedang apa, sih! Nanti terlambat, lho!" ancam Olette dari luar. Namine tersentak kaget dan perlahan menengok ke belakang. "tak ada yang lihat, 'kan?" pikir Namine. "cepaat!" panggil Olette. "tunggu!" teriak Namine pergi tanpa membersihkan cat itu sama sekali.**

**"ah! Gawat! Buku sketsaku ketinggalan… padahal PR-nya untuk besok.." teriak Namine pelan. Dia baru ingat dia lupa memasukan buku sketsanya lagi ke dalam tasnya saat pelajaran kesenian. "ambil sekarang ke sekolah… ?" gumam Namine melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 1 lebih. "duh.. gelap… takut" Namine bingung menentukan apakah dia harus pergi ke sekolah atau tidak?.**

"**APA?LUPA?TAK ADA MAAF!" teriakan bu Aqua terdengar di pikiran nya. Namine bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya. "lebih seram…" gumam Namine ngeri. "jadi… aku harus pergi?" tanya Namine pada dirinya sendiri. "ya sudah,deh!aku pergi sekarang!" ucap Namine pasrah.**

**"hii…" Namine bergetar hebat. Dia berjalan pelan di koridor sekolahnya hendak menuju ruang kesenian. Dia melihat sekelilingnya terus menerus. Badan nya berkeringat hebat dan bergetar terus**

**Saat sampai di ruang kesenian, Namine meraba-raba dinding mencari tombol saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Tapi tak dia temukan. "uuh… dimana,sih?" tanya Namine kesal. Karena Namine tidak menemukan tombol saklar dari tadi, maka terpaksa Namine mencari buku sketsanya gelap-gelapan.**

"**ketemu!" teriak Namine senang. Saat hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruang kesenian, tiba-tiba tersengar suara tawa perempuan. "hihihi.." tawa seseorang. "siapa?" teriak Namine kaget. Saat dia menengok ke belakang, tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya dirinya dan lukisan Monalisa yang wajahnya terdapat coretan sebuah cat merah kehitaman.**

"**ah… Cuma perasaan ku saja kali…" gumam Namine. Tiba-tiba ada suara tawa lagi. Dan setelah dia dengar terus menerus, ternyata suara tawa itu terdengar diantara lukisan Monalisa tersebut. "hihihi…." Tawa seseorang lagi. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Namine kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil membawa buku sketsanya.**

**Setelah keluar dari sekolah, dia menunduk memegang kedua lututnya sambil menarik nafas. "tadi itu bukan perasaan ku. Aku yakin!" rutuk Namine pada dirinya sendiri. "tapi,disana tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya diriku dan… Monalisa?" tiba-tiba Namine teringat lagi pada kejadian tadi siang. "kalau dugaanku benar…" Namine menggantungkan ucapannya. "berarti…" Namine menggantungkan ucapannya lagi.**

"**Monalisa itu… tertawa?"**

**"Namine, kamu mau berangkat sepagi ini? Ini masih jam 6!" ucap ibu Namine khawatir. "tak apa kok ma!aku bisa tidak makan pagi,kok!" Namine menenangkan ibunya. Dia tahu seberapa besar kekhawatiran ibunya. Tapi dia juga harus memastikan apa benar dugaan nya?.**

"**memang ada apa,sih?" tanya ayah Namine bingung. Memang tidak biasanya Namine pergi sepagi ini. "ada aja!" ucap Namine merahasiakan. "benar kau tak akan kenapa-napa?kalau kamu diculik gimana?kalau kamu sakit gimana?kalau kamu kecelakaan gimana?kalau kamu-" ucapa ibunya Namine diserobot. "stop ma!yaudah!aku pergi dulu,ya!" Namine langsung mengambil tasnya dan lari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ibu yang memanggilnya.**

**"pokoknya harus kubuktikan apa itu benar!harus!" ucap Namine menenteng tas nya. Kemudian Namine memasuki ruang kesenian itu. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Lukisan Monalisa itu tidak bergeming. Hanya diam dan diam. "hahaha… mana mungkin Monalisa itu tertawa!" Namine bernafas lega. **

**Saat ia melintas di depan lukisan Monalisa tersebut, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya. "HIKH!TOLONG!" teriak Namine tersendat-sendat. "huhuhu… kamu menodai wajahku…" ucap orang yang mencekiknya dari belakang tersebut. Dengan susah payah Namine membalikan badan nya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mencekiknya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Monalisa dengan pipinya yang ternodai oleh cat minyak merah.**

"**KYAA!" teriak Namine tersendat-sendat. Kemudian dia ingat dengan tas nya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia meraih tas itu. Dan ternyata berhasil. Dia mencoba mengayunkan tas itu dan ternyata tas itu mengenai dan memukul Monalisa itu. Monalisa itu memegang wajahnya dan merintih kesakitan. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Namine. Namine berhasil kabur dan bertemu dengan Olette**

"**OLETTEEEEEEEEEEE!" panggil Namine sambil berlari kearah Olette. "pagi-pagi kok berisik sekali,sih?" tanya Olette santai. Namine berhenti di depan Olette dengan wajah yang pucat. "Mo-mo…" Namine mengeluarkan suara yang terputus-putus karena cekikan barusan yang begitu kuat.**

"**hei!kamu kenapa?tenangkan dirimu dulu…" Olette mengelus punggung Namine pelan. Setelah Namine tenang, Olette baru bertanya. "kamu kenapa?kok seperti ketakutan sekali?" tanya Olette. "tadi… lukisan Monalisa itu mencekik ku." Ucap Namine polos. "mencekikmu?kamu sedang mimpi buruk,ya?" tanya Olette. "sungguh!aku sampai kehabisan nafas!" ucap Namine mencoba meyakinkan Olette.**

"**yasudah. Kulihat ya lukisan itu. Awas saja kau kalau kau membohongiku!" ancam Olette. Olette dan Namine yang mengekor itu memasuki ruang kesenian Olette hanya bisa bungkam menatap lukisan Monalisa tersebut. "ada apa?" Namine melongok kan kepalanya dan melihat lukisan Monalisa tersebut dipenuhi cat minyak merah seluruh wajahnya. Namine dan Olette Cuma diam karena kaget.**

**(\*|*/)**

**Sampai sekarang, lukisan itu masih ada di SD tersebut. Jadi,berhati-hatilah! *ngancem!***

**OWARI**

**Rei: jelek,kaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?  
>All KH and All FF VII: iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<br>Rei: good (?)… oh,iya!Xion dan Kairi stand by ya…  
>Xion: yaaa<br>Kairi: yo'i  
>Rei: oke!tau,kan?kata-kata selanjutnya?<br>All KH and All FF VII: YES!  
>Rei: oke! 1… 2…. 3!<strong>

**REVIEW DOOOOONG~**


End file.
